


Corndog Craving

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Modern AU, Pregnancy Cravings, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, pregnant rey, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: Ben sets out to satisfy a craving Rey didn’t even know she had!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Corndog Craving

The door clicked open - Rey went out to the main entrance of the apartment.

“Where were you this morning? You didn’t even leave a note!” Rey said, frustrated.

She watched as Ben sat some grocery bags on the counter and pulled down the mask from over his mouth. She reflexively approached him and he held his hands out to stop her and took off his shirt and grabbed Lysol off the counter and sprayed it into the air like perfume, walking under the mist.

“Babe, I thought I’d be back before you got up. It took me awhile; I had to go to three stores but I got them!”

“Ben, what could’ve possibly been worth going to three stores for? You just went out two days ago and stocked up for us”

“The corndogs, babe, the corndogs”

“Corndogs? Who said anything about corndogs?!”

“Aw babe, you don’t remember?” Ben said, smirking with a small laugh. He gazed at her with amusement and love in his eyes

“What do you mean?”

“Honey, last night, you woke up for a bit and before you fell back asleep, you were talking about how you haven’t had one in so long and wanted one so bad. I thought I’d surprise the two of you with some this morning” Ben said sweetly. He was, to be honest, a little disappointed. He was hoping she would’ve been a little more excited when he got home.

“Aw, Ben, baby. I’m sorry I didn’t remember.” Rey said sensing his disappointment.

“But you know what? A corndog actually sounds pretty amazing right now.. with ketchup and mustard… oh and maybe some French fries slathered with white vinegar and… pickles!”

Ben laughed and pulled out not only corn dogs but some French fries!

“Well Good then - I’ll put it in the airfryer! I’m starving too- Don’t tell me I don’t know my girls!”

Ben started loading the airfryer. Rey approached him to give him a hug. He was always so irresistible; After all, that was how they had gotten here in the first place.  
Ben turned around ‘Ah ah ah! I have to shower first - I was just out in that crowd’  
Rey scowled and huffed, crossing her arms in front of her, shaping her mouth into a pout.  
Ben set the timer on the fryer

“Well come on then! Come with me and I’ll massage your belly like you like” he said smirking.

Rey threw her arms up in an attempt to put them around his neck, but Ben outmaneuvered her and ducked down - placing one hand on each side of her belly after pulling her shirt up, he planted a big fat wet kiss at the apex of its protuberance and felt a kick hit him square in the mouth

“Oh, you’re a feisty one, just like your mommy!” He laughed with that loud ridiculous dorky laugh of his, making Rey burst out with a snort.

He stood back up and picked Rey up in his arms like a bride, Rey giggled as he carried her towards the bathroom. How could anyone ever be as lucky as her, when she had gotten Ben Solo?


End file.
